Inklings of Feelings: Letters Between Wendy & Mest
by risenfromash
Summary: Letter 1: Mest, I've been eager to see you again, but a little nervous, too. It's sometimes hard to remember that for everyone else seven years has passed, when for me it's only been a few months. I was worried that perhaps you had forgotten about me... L 2: Wendy, if you want you can write me again when the mood strikes as it is a welcome distraction from the drudgery of politics.
1. Chapter 1

**Risenfromash:** I am drawn to stories of the chaste love between young people whether they are grade schoolers or those coming of age. I am also drawn to romantic couples that defy societal norms believing that the heart does not observe the rules our various cultures put upon it. Given that tendency within myself, it's little wonder that I was immediately drawn to the odd chemistry between Wendy and Mest in the Tenrou Island Arc.

This story is a series of letters between the two of them that starts after the Grand Magic Games. To best understand where I'm coming from be aware that I try to stick relatively close to the manga cannon. I watch the anime, but skipped the Starry Night Arc so if there was interaction between Mest/Doranbolt and Wendy during it I am unaware. If it makes you uncomfortable to think of a mutual attraction between an underage youth and an adult you may want to find another story or you could read it and risk realizing that stranger things have happened than an honest to goodness loving and respectful relationship between two people in different stages of life.

 **Letter 1:**

My Dearest Mest,

I realize that this letter may be a bit of a surprise to you, but I have a break between jobs today while Carla is off on a date with Happy, so I finally have a moment to sit down and thank you for visiting me while I was in the hospital during the Grand Magic Games. I wanted you to know how delighted it made me to hear that you stopped by. I've been eager to see you again, but a little nervous, too. It's sometimes hard to remember that for everyone else seven years has passed, when for me it's only been a few months. I was worried that perhaps you had forgotten about me, but it would appear that is not the case and that makes me extremely happy. However, I would have preferred to have you wake me up when you visited rather than simply hearing from Porlyusica that you visited.

Were you able to watch any of the Games? I watched some on the lacrimavision, but I missed most of it, what with everything else that was going on. I heard that _Wizards Weekly_ is selling a 'Best of the Games' video featuring some of the most epic fights. I heard that Laxus' fight against Raven Tail was a real nail biter since no one could see what was actually happening. Maybe some time we could get together and watch it. At the very least you should not be shy about stopping by Fairy Tail when you are in the area as I know everyone would be happy to see you.

Do you mind that I still call you 'Mest'? I know it isn't your real name, but I can't seem to help myself. It is a good name and I think it suits you and as it was the first name I knew you by I fear that it has kind of stuck with me, but I would never want to do something to upset you, so if you want me to call you 'Doranbolt' or 'Mr. Councilman' I shall. What is your official title, again? Isn't it Mage Knight or something? I could call you 'Sir Mest' if you wanted… I suppose. Though, I would prefer 'Mest' or 'Mr. Mest', I will respect your wishes on the subject.

Sincerely,

Wendy Marvell


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Wendy,

When I came to visit you in the hospital I could only spare a few moments and you looked so comfortable I decided not to disturb you. The visit was more for me than for you, anyway. I just felt compelled to check on you to reassure myself that you were OK. After seven years of praying for your return, and the return of your guild mates, I hated to think that we might lose you yet again. I know you're tough, but I can't help myself. There were so many underhanded things going on at the games this year. It really was a disgrace… thankfully the council members don't remember the worst of it. Though I do feel guilty about wiping Lahar's memory since he is my partner, but I suppose it couldn't be helped.

I did get to see some of the game in person and some via lacrimavision. I saw the fight between you and Sherria. It was epic! I can't believe how much your skills have improved in such a short period of time. It was great to see Fairy Tail reclaim its rightful place as the strongest guild in the land and put Sabretooth in their place. They're a cocky bunch, but you didn't hear me say that. I'm supposed to be impartial, but I'm sure you can keep my favoritism for Fairy Tail under wraps.

But, honestly, seeing Fairy Tail win was nothing compared to the joy I felt when I heard that all twenty-one of you had reemerged from your hibernation on Tenrou Island safe and sound.

Wendy, I am _so_ happy that you are back, but, unfortunately, I won't be stopping by Fairy Tail anytime soon. If you want you can write me again when the mood strikes as it is a welcome distraction from the drudgery of politics. There are times when I wonder what in the world I was thinking when I got into this line of work, but Lahar is as good a partner as one can ask for, and I suppose someone has to do it.

I hope you and your team mates are all doing well.

Your friend,

Doran- oops! Mest

P.S. You may call me whatever you wish. If you feel 'Mest' suits me best than by all means call me 'Mest' and I will forever be _your_ Mest.


	3. Chapter 3

_Letter 3:_

My Dearest Mest,

I was so excited to receive your letter today! I know that the council keeps you very busy so I am greatly honored that you would carve time out of your busy schedule to write to little ole me. I've always wanted to have a pen pal, though admittedly you are much more to me than just that… since I know you in person. But I bet you could send me some interesting postcards with all the traveling you have to do for work. You're lucky you can travel without getting ill. I'm starting to get worried about traveling because I used to think it was only Natsu who got terrible motion sickness, but now it's looking like it has something to do with being a dragon slayer (at least for those of us who were raised by dragons, not ones imbued with their powers by lacrima- Laxus doesn't seem to have a problem or if he does he won't admit it). It's probably really mean of me, but I'm hoping that it only affects men or that Air Dragon Slayers are immune or something. I hate to think that I have that to look forward to as I get older. At least I know that if I'm anything like Edolas Wendy I will get prettier and more womanly eventually. Sometimes I feel so plain what with all these gorgeous women around me all the time.

Speaking of pretty, I do have a bone to pick with you. First, you didn't wake me up when you came to visit me in the hospital. Then, you didn't come to the King's Ball after the games. I was quite sure you would be there and I was looking forward to showing off the fancy new dress that I got special for the occasion. Sherria said it made me look 'fabulous' and Gajeel grumbled that he was going to have to keep an eye on me to make sure no one stole me away. Though, I think he was too preoccupied with watching Levy to pay me much attention.

I can't believe that as a servant of the council you weren't required to attend. They told all of us from the guilds that we were to be there whether we liked it or not and that we were to be dressed befitting an audience with royalty or else. Which is why we were so concerned about where Natsu was when he didn't show up… until he turned up with the king's crown on his head! Natsu is hilarious, but not a very good guest, I suppose.

Your Friend,

Wendy


	4. Chapter 4

_Letter 4:_

My Dearest Wendy,

I am sorry that you expected me to be at the ball and that I missed getting to see you looking grand. I never intended to disappoint, but I don't get much time for parties or fun. Though, I do get to see the world, which gives me a great deal of pleasure. I'm in the far east right now where they grow a fruit called Bulabee. It is green on the outside and bright yellow on the inside and tastes like a cross between a yalouwaberry and a strawberry. I had a piece of Bulabee pie the other day and it was the best thing I had ever tasted. I'm sure Erza would have gone crazy for it.

The women here wear tall, pointy hats and long skirts and drape themselves with shawls trimmed in gold or silver. Yesterday, I passed a shop with a silver-trimmed shawl displayed in their window I passed and it made me think of you. It was just the right hue of green to compliment your hair color.

Meanwhile, the council is late in sending me a replacement for my official Council smock. I spilt coffee on it the other day at breakfast and since then I've been forced to walk around like a slub with a huge stain on my chest. Lahar tried to get it out for me with some club soda, and it did help _some_ , but not enough. It's still really obvious. It makes me feel like an idiot. I hope that the council manages to send me the new one in time for the luncheon I have with the master of the local guild, Dragonsrein. I would hate to have their guild master think that I was being disrespectful of his station due to my lack of a presentable shirt.

Speaking of which, am I correct in thinking that your last letter contained hints of discontent with your appearance? Are you thinking you are less attractive than the older girls, like Erza and Lucy and Cana? I assure you that you are equally lovely and you shouldn't be in such a hurry to grow up. The time I have spent in politics has made me value the simple beauty of youth; too fast we grow old and jaded. Enjoy being young and do all you can to retain that purity of heart you currently possess as it will always make you the most beautiful woman in the room, no matter what your outside looks like.

Sincerely,

Mest

P.S. Are Happy and Carla actually dating now? Or are they pulling a Natsu/Lucy and refusing to make anything official?


	5. Chapter 5

_Letter 5:_

My Dearest Mest,

I am growing worried about you. Do you not get any vacations or holidays from your work? Even professors at universities get the occasional sabbatical. Carla has taught me the importance of getting proper rest and we have taken to cat napping in the afternoons. You sound depressed. Is politics really that awful? Maybe you should consider new employment… like becoming a free-lance mage with a guild. I know one that is always welcoming new members… hint, hint.

But seriously, could you not slip away and teleport to Fairy Tail at some point? It's not like it would take you days to get here. I know that with your skills you could be here in the blink of an eye. You must promise me that you will visit. It sounds like you could use some cheering up.

Eagerly Anticipating Your Response,

Wendy


	6. Chapter 6

_Letter 6:_

Dear Wendy,

While I appreciate the invitation to stop by Fairy Tail, I do not believe that your guild mates would be as happy to see me as you would be. You forget that while your kind heart makes it easy for you to forgive, not everyone has been blessed with such sweetness. Besides the entire mess on Tenrou Island, which I will never forgive myself for, at the Grand Magic Games I had the unpleasant duty of airing my suspicion that Fairy Tail was harboring and aiding Jellal Fernandez, a known fugitive, and passing him off as Mystogan. While I was proven wrong I fear that the incident did nothing to endear me to your fellows, and understandably so.

Fairy Tail is a guild of rule breakers and, therefore, I fear we will remain at odds with one another, and while I can admire the gusto, pluck, and spirit of the mages you have chosen to band together with I cannot necessarily openly support them. Such is life in politics…

Why not leave politics you ask? If I'm being honest, quitting my job at the council has crossed my mind more than a time or two, but something keeps me here… some sense of duty that I can't fully explain. Besides, I couldn't leave Lahar to deal with all this crap, pardon my Boscoan, by himself. In politics, there is no right answer… you must always balance the right with the wrong and select that which will do the least amount of harm. It can be a very depressing business and I couldn't leave my friend to face that all by himself.

The truth is that people like you and Carla who are so honest, compassionate, and pure of heart are rare. You are truly unlike anyone I have ever met before and it is what I love about you and why seeing you will always bring a smile to my face.

So, enough about me. What kind of missions have you been on lately? Have you met anyone interesting? Natsu wrecked any more cathedrals or stolen any priceless artifacts?

Sincerely,

Mest

P.S. You didn't answer my question about Happy and Carla. I am going to assume they are dating because it makes me happy to believe that they are. Speaking of dating, I heard that Lyon has been vying for Juvia's affections. Should I be investing my jewels in umbrella and parka merchants in preparation for a 'freak' freezing rain storm over the Magnolia area?

P.P.S. Hope that you are well.


End file.
